The invention is in the field of concrete finishing devices, generally referred to as bull floats and speed trowels. In concrete work, the finisher must often use these long-handled trowels and floats to finish large pours of concrete. In such work it is of paramount importance to tilt the blade of the tool to keep it on its back edge with respect to the direction of the push or pull. Often the finisher may not be able to raise the handle of a conventional tool high enough to achieve the pitch necessary to pull the tool back from a long distance. It is known that devices have been patented teaching various means by which the pitch of the trowel or float can be adjusted. None of these devices has been commercially accepted due to problems such as susceptability to wear, difficulty of maintainance, overly-complicated design, the awkwardness of having to use two hands to operate some of these devices, a torque problem in some one-handed devices, and the limited number of blade positions in some devices.